Comme un souffle de Liberté
by YunQing
Summary: "Tout le monde est esclave. Au sens propre ou au figuré. Nous appartenons tous à quelque chose, ou à quelqu'un. Qu'importe ce que nous pensons ou faisons, tout est déjà terminé, à partir même du moment où la vie nous est accordée. Une vie livrée sans liberté, sans pouvoir. Il n'y a qu'un destin imposé. Et nous devons pourtant marcher dans cette direction." Chapitre 3 en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour, doux lecteurs !**

**J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter ma première histoire avec les personnages de la série Sherlock, dont je suis tombée amoureuse il y a peu. Me passionnant d'écriture j'ai donc décidé de mélanger ces deux passions.**

**Je précise que [malgré mon désir ardent] aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de la publication de ce texte. Les personnages appartiennent donc à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, puis repris plus récemment par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss.**

**Un dernier petit mot avant de vous laisser à la lecture [ou cliquer sur la petite croix rouge] j'ai ajusté les personnalités des personnages au besoin de l'histoire.**

**Par ailleurs, pour ce premier chapitre, j'ai hélas travaillé sans ce que je nomme affectueusement 'Premiers Lecteurs d'Amour'. S'il y a des fautes, voir des incohérences, je vous invite à laisser un commentaire ou à m'envoyer un message. **

Chapitre 1 : Je ne suis plus

_*Dreams come true*_

Les rêves deviennent réalité. C'est ce qu'on explique dans les belles histoires. Que tout est possible. Qu'il suffit d'y croire.

Foutaises !

Cette histoire n'est pas une jolie histoire. C'est mon histoire. Guidée par l'horrible fil du destin. Moi-même je n'y croyais pas. Le fait que tout soit tracé. Que nous ne faisons que marcher sur un chemin déjà balisé. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était l'être humain, et tout ce qui le composait, qui avait le pouvoir de décision. Que la liberté nous appartenait.

Liberté ?

Non elle n'appartient à personne. Tout le monde est esclave. Au sens propre ou au figuré. Nous appartenons tous à quelque chose, ou à quelqu'un. Qu'importe ce que nous pensons ou faisons, tout est déjà terminé, à partir même du moment où la vie nous est accordée. Une vie livrée sans liberté, sans pouvoir. Il n'y a qu'un destin imposé. Et nous devons pourtant marcher dans cette direction que nous n'avons pas choisie.

Qui aurait choisi de finir ainsi en cage ?

C'est ce à quoi je pense, lorsque je me retrouve là, exposé à tous ces potentiels acheteurs. Défilant devant ma cage, si petite qu'elle ne me permet pas de rester droit. Ce que j'ai fini par comprendre, c'est que la taille de la cage n'est pas due au hasard. Cette immondice est toujours plus petite que son contenu, afin que la marchandise ne se redresse pas de toute sa hauteur afin de tenir tête aux acheteurs, pour ne pas les effrayer. Il faut qu'ils voient que nous sommes soumis, que notre volonté est brisée.

Le destin …

Qui aurait pensé que le mien me conduirai là, sur un marché, en tant que marchandise. J'aurais tout fait pour rentrer d'Afghanistan, et fuir le sang, le sable, le soleil massacrant. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Mais devenir esclave, non je n'y étais pas préparé. Qui pourrait l'être ? Lorsque j'étais là-bas, Londres me manquait. Maintenant que je la vois à travers des barreaux, je ne reconnais pas la ville tant désirée.

Londres.

J'aperçois la Tamise malgré la foule. L'eau me semble noire, menaçante. En fait tout me semble effrayant depuis mon retour, forcé. Le fleuve, les bâtiments, le ciel, même les gens … peut-être plus effrayant encore, que l'ennemi auquel j'ai été confronté durant la période où j'étais au front. Les yeux sont éteints, la peau est pâle, les mains sont hésitantes, les cheveux et les vêtements sont trop bien soignés. Et puis … il y a cet intérêt grandissant pour l'argent, pour les intérêts. Les gens veulent toujours plus d'argent, mais ne veulent pas travailler. Du moins pas d'eux-mêmes.

Alors il y a les esclaves.

Le plus grand commerce au monde. Les marchands d'esclaves savent où les trouver, et pour pas très cher. Ils savent où sont les désespérés. Puis, ils connaissent les moyens de pression. Ils sont perfides, sals. Et pourtant ce ne sont pas eux qui sont en cage.

« Allez Jonny debout ! Et fais-toi beau, tu as un acheteur plus qu'important aujourd'hui. »

Sebastian … c'est lui qui m'a ramené ici. C'est mon 'tuteur'. C'est ainsi qu'ils se font appeler. Implicitement cela signifie que c'est la personne qui t'a soumise et brisée. Qui t'a privée de tout espoir de revoir un jour le soleil en homme libre. Si je peux encore m'appeler homme.

« Tu te comporteras bien ? C'est un marché important pour Monsieur. Tu comprends ? Tu seras bien sage n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa question n'appelle pas de réponse, évidemment. Je suis dressé, j'obéis. Mon tuteur est souriant. C'est donc un client très important. Beaucoup plus que ceux qui sont dans la rue. Les négociations les plus importantes se font à l'écart, loin des regards trop curieux. Si le client est réellement important, et le contrat essentiel, l'esclave qui sera montré aura même le droit à une toilette correcte. Evénement inconcevable quand on voit à quoi je ressemble en ce moment. Ma peau est noircie de poussière, mes cheveux sont de pailles, et mes vêtements ne se composent que d'un vague morceau de tissus qui avait dû être bleu autrefois.

Et puis il y a ces bracelets et ce collier en cuivre. Lorsque mon tuteur a enfin réussi à me les enfiler, après une bataille de près de six mois, il m'a regardé avec cette lueur de fierté. J'étais à genoux devant lui, j'étais brisé, et de sa voix sombre il m'a dit cela : 'Voici la preuve que tu n'es plus humain, que tu ne t'appartiens plus. Voici les symboles de ta honte, mais de ma fierté'. Je n'avais pas tout de suite compris. Puis le poids a commencé à peser. Le poids de la honte.

Sur ces bracelets et ce collier juste un nombre. Le mien, mon nom. Et puis il y a un espace réservé au nom du propriétaire.

« Allez je t'emmène à la toilette mon Jonny ! »

Donc vraiment important.

_*Dreams come true*_

De nouveau en cage. J'avoue que j'ai apprécié cet échantillon de toilette. J'ai eu la faible impression d'être de nouveau un être humain. Et puis l'assistant a commencé à réajuster mon collier et mes bracelets. Le poids s'est de nouveau abattu. Il m'a ramené à ma cage, et j'étais de nouveau replié sur moi-même.

Attendant dans une salle à part, dans le noir. Mes yeux pourtant fixés sur la porte, d'où je sais qu'ils viendront. Le patron et le client. Dans pas longtemps.

Je ne veux pas. C'était la première fois que je rencontre un véritable client. Pas comme ceux qui passaient dans la rue. Non. Là je vais le voir, droit dans les yeux. Pas longtemps parce qu'on m'obligera à les baisser très vite, mais ce n'est pas grave. Rien n'est plus vraiment grave.

J'ai fermé les yeux, essayant de stopper le flot de larmes qui arrivaient. Un flash de ma vie avant ça m'est apparu. Ma vie d'avant tout. Avant la guerre, avant ma blessure, avant le chantage, avant la cage. Un visage paisible, encadré de mèches noires, un mot affectueux au bord des lèvres comme une promesse. Une promesse que je ne pourrais plus jamais tenir. Je ne serais plus moi, je ne serais plus à moi.

La porte a grincé. Mes larmes ont failli couler, mais non, pas devant ça. La lumière a envahi la pièce, et ils étaient là, au pas de la porte. Il y avait Sebastian (le patron avait dû rester dans le bureau, attendant le retour de son client satisfait, ou non), et puis il y avait un client. Petit, trapus, le peu de cheveux plaqué sur le crâne. Il ne paraissait pas soigneux, ou du moins peu soigné. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'apparence d'un riche propriétaire.

Qu'importe.

Je devais faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Comment devrais-je me comporter ? Je ne voulais pas rester esclave. Mais si j'échouais à cette rencontre, qu'est-ce que Sebastian allait-il me faire ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait me faire subir pire qu'il n'avait déjà fait, mais à la lueur qu'il y avait dans ces yeux, ma certitude s'estompa.

Le petit homme s'approcha, et m'inspecta. Commença alors les questions sur ma condition.

« Avez-vous mis longtemps à … le dresser ?

- Pour être honnête avec vous, Monsieur Holmes, pas moins d'une demie année. Mais il est entièrement docile à présent. »

L'homme, un certain Monsieur Holmes, sembla hésiter un instant. Il fit le tour de la cage.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Puis il revint devant moi, un sourire étrange défigurant son visage rond.

« Je veux le voir en-dehors de la cage.

- Monsieur Holmes … Je crains devoir vous refuser cela.

- N'aviez-vous pas dit qu'il était 'docile' ? »

Sebastian ne répondit pas. Il hocha la tête très lentement. Il pria Holmes de se reculer un instant. Puis il vint se planter devant moi, avec des yeux que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Il murmura de sa voix glaciale : « Jonny Jonny … fais très attention ». Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent, et le cliquetis de la serrure retentit. Et d'un geste de la main, se voulant bienveillant, il m'invita à sortir.

Alors à ce moment j'ai pu enfin me redresser. Bien que je ne fusse pas très grand, je pouvais dominer mon acheteur beaucoup plus petit. Il recommença à effectuer des tours autour de moi.

« Bien. Je dirais que c'est une excellente marchandise mon cher.

- Nous prenons toujours très soin de nos biens. Après tout nous garantissons toujours la qualité. »

Ledit Holmes hocha la tête, satisfait.

C'est sans rien dire de plus que les deux visiteurs repartirent par la même porte. Me laissant là, dans la pièce redevenue noire, mais hors de la cage. J'étais presque libre. Je pourrais juste emprunter la même porte qu'eux … et avoir, même une ridicule, chance de fuir. Mais je restais là, debout, stoïque, paralysé.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendue compte d'à quel point j'étais cassé. Juste un jouet dans les mains d'hommes très peu recommandables. J'avais peur de désobéir. Depuis mes 18 ans et mon entrée à l'armée, je n'avais fait qu'obéir. Marcher sur un chemin déjà tracé. Ce que je redoutais le plus au monde venait de s'abattre sur moi.

Je n'étais plus John Watson, réellement plus. Je n'étais qu'un numéro. Le numéro 221.

_*Dreams come true*_

**Voilà le premier chapitre est à présent terminé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! En tout cas la suite arrive le plus vite possible, mes adorés !**

**Ah ! Et j'adore travailler un équipe généralement. Si parmi vous certains sont intéressés/motivés pour travailler en coopération avec moi, en tant que Co-Auteur, Premier Lecteur d'Amour ou encore Correcteur, je vous invite à m'envoyer un petit message !**

**Je vous embrasse tous très fort 3**

**M.N.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le Chapitre 2 avec un petit peu de retard. Je m'en excuse !**

**Avant de vous laisser commencer votre lecture, je tiens à remercier très chaleureusement Nympha-san pour son follow et sama-66 pour sa review ! **

**Pour répondre à tes interrogations : le système d'esclavage mis en place dans mon histoire est connu et reconnu par tous, même si tu le verras dans l'histoire, pas par exactement tout le monde. Quant au personnage nommé Holmes, et bien le mystère se lève dans ce chapitre ! (Mais rassure toi je ne permettrais pas de décrire Mycroft ainsi).**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : Une promesse à moi-même

_*Dreams come true*_

Le lendemain, Sebastian était venu me chercher très tôt, dans la prison où ils nous enfermaient pour un semblant de nuit. A mon grand étonnement, il ne m'avait pas remis en cage. Non, il m'a conduit dans un petit salon, comme si j'étais un invité important. Le salon était très lumineux, confortable. Peut-être même chaleureux. Mais je n'avais pourtant aucune envie d'y rester. J'étais habillé convenablement, un pantalon et une chemise non déchirés. Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de vêtements comme eux.

Puis une jeune femme nous rejoint, douce, délicate. Elle s'approcha de moins, et d'un lent mouvement de la main, m'invita à m'asseoir. Elle s'assit à mes côtés. Elle sentait bon, ses jolies boucles blondes ondulaient paresseusement autour de son visage. Elle inspirait le calme.

Mais ce sentiment de paix ne dura pas longtemps. Au moment même où elle a saisi mon poignet droit, je compris qui elle était. Et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle essuya la surface de mon bracelet avec un morceau de tissu soigneusement plié. De son sac posé à ses pieds, elle sortit ses instruments à gravure. Elle se tourna alors vers Sebastian, et d'une voix très claire, une voix habituée :

« A quel nom cette fois ? »

Sebastian, encore tout souriant, lui tendit une feuille, je ne parvins pas à discerner le nom. Et puis je fermais les yeux, qu'importait. Après tout quel que soit le nom de l'acheteur le résultat serait le même. Que ce soit ce Holmes bedonnant d'hier, ou un autre nouveau riche.

De nos jours plus on avait d'esclave, plus cela prouvait notre richesse. Et nous, en échange, nous perdions tout espoir de vie, toute notre fierté était émiettée. Mais après tout, pourquoi se plaindre si cela permettait à ces Gentilshommes de se sentir encore plus riches ! Laissez-les faire, à la fin tout le monde finira sur un pied d'égalité, surtout sous terre.

_*Dreams come true*_

« Tu as même le droit d'être livré ! Tu vois que l'on prend soin de toi mon Jonny »

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 20 minutes que la calèche avait quitté le local où nous étions entreposés. Et cela faisait plus de 20 minutes que Sebastian jubilait, et ne cessait de me répéter à quel point j'étais bien traité. Cette proximité qu'il essayait d'établir entre nous m'écœurait. Plus il me parlait, et me touchait parfois, la bile me montait à la gorge. Cet homme respirait l'hypocrisie même, rien de ce qu'il disait ne pouvait être vrai. Sa constitution même l'en empêchait.

Enfin j'étais hors de la possession de cet homme, qu'enfin je n'allais plus être à lui, quand bien même c'était pour appartenir à un autre. C'est au moment où cette pensée quelque peu optimiste m'est venue, que j'ai vu ses cruels yeux se poser sur moi. La lueur malsaine qu'il portait au fond de son âme lorsque nous étions seuls tous les deux était réapparue.

« Puisque nous allons nous quitter mon Jonny, autant profiter de cette dernière heure ensemble. »

Je me suis mis à trembler. Il a léché sa lèvre supérieure, et a commencé à s'approcher. J'avais vraiment envie de vomir. L'enfer me suivrait donc jusqu'au bout ? Jusqu'au moment de ma mort ? Et même à ce moment fatidique, aurais-je droit à une place auprès des êtres purs.

La main de Sebastian se posant sur mon torse me tira de mes pensées. La derrière fois. C'est ce que je me promis.

_*Dreams come true*_

L'arrivée. Enfin. Je suis sorti comme happé par l'air pur. Sebastian me suivi de près, hilare, il me regardait contenir mes larmes.

J'étais dehors, sans chaine ni cage. Je pouvais partir en courant, recommencer quelque chose ailleurs. Mais mes jambes ne me portaient plus. La brutalité de cet homme m'avait achevée. Mes jambes étaient flageolantes, et je pensais que ma tête pouvait exploser à tout moment. Douce fin pour un esclave. Notre pire punition étant de continuer à vivre.

Je gardais la tête baissé. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur mes bracelets. Mon nouveau geôlier sera-t-il à l'image de Sebastian ? Cruel, sadique.

Sherlock Holmes.

Si j'avais été un homme libre, je me serais surement amusé de ce nom des plus … original. Mais ces lettres ressemblaient plus à une condamnation. Ne laissant aucune place aux rires ou à un quelconque amusement. Une vie de servitude et de souffrance, au service d'un homme au nom original, certes.

Lorsque je relevai les yeux pour les lever en direction du ciel, mon regard s'attarda sur la demeure. J'ai repassé dans ma tête toutes les habitations que j'ai pu croiser durant ma vie. Rien n'était semblable. Une demeure. Immense. Imposante. Monstrueuse. Elle aurait pu abriter toute un village à l'intérieur, tant sa superficie semblait incommensurable. Ce manoir, que je qualifierais plutôt de château, n'avait rien à envier aux monuments les plus époustouflants. La façade couleur crème était recouverte de fenêtres, décorées de moulures et de statues.

L'entrée, déjà, semblait vouloir étaler toute la puissance de ses possesseurs. Abritée d'une avancée, soutenue par deux colonnes aussi larges que deux vieux chênes, la porte était taillée avec finesse dans le plus pur des bois. De l'art. J'étais ému. Habitué aux barreaux de la cage, voir tant de beauté dans un objet du quotidien, me stupéfait au plus haut point. Après tout ce que j'avais traversé, j'estimais en avoir le droit. Mais je ne m'attardais pas, Sebastian était encore là, et je ne souhaitais pas lui donner l'occasion d'afficher son sourire satisfait.

Sebastian ayant sonné, le petit Monsieur Holmes de la dernière fois nous ouvrit. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand je le vis habillé d'une tenue, extrêmement basique, de majordome. Son manque de prestance s'expliquait donc.

« Vous voilà Monsieur, entrez je vous prie.

- C'est gentil à vous. »

Ce petit homme rondouillard n'était donc pas un Holmes. Il ne pouvait pas être le maitre des lieux. Et encore moi propriétaire du moindre esclave.

Bien qu'il n'était pas le propriétaire, l'homme savait parfaitement où il se trouvait au vue de la facilité et de la vitesse à laquelle il nous avait conduit dans un immense salon. Salon rempli de meubles, de canapé, de tableaux, de bibelot, mais sans une trace de poussière.

L'homme qui se tenait au milieu était un Holmes. J'en étais persuadé. D'apparence il semblait quelconque. Mais cet homme avait du pouvoir, beaucoup, trop certainement. Et cela se dégageait de toute sa personne. Sa posture droite, son menton légèrement relevé, ses vêtements impeccablement soignés semblaient taillés pour lui. Pour autant ce n'était pas tout ce superflu qui me donnait l'assurance que c'était lui le maitre. Non. C'était ses yeux. Fiers, regardant toujours droit devant lui, plein d'assurance. C'était ça qui le rendait tout bonnement extraordinairement impressionnant.

« Je suis Mycroft Holmes. J'espère ne pas vous avoir vexé en faisant passer mon Majordome pour moi-même. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit, là où vous travaillez. »

Mycroft ? Un nom original également. Mais pas celui de mon propriétaire. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et je ne savais pas encore quoi. Même Sebastian sembla déstabilisé, pour un court instant. Puis il reprit sa posture habituelle, et afficha son sourire le plus … aimable ? Un sourire commerçant plutôt.

« En aucun cas. Lorsqu'il s'agit de la famille Holmes nous pouvons nous permettre ce genre … d'exception.

- Bien. Alors nous pouvons passer à ce qui nous amène ici. »

Je n'arrivais pas à percer la personnalité de ce Mycroft. Il me semblait si énigmatique. Et mystérieux. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que mon instinct m'interdisait de lui faire confiance, ou même de lui tourner le dos trop longtemps. Et Dieu sait combien j'ai toujours fait confiance à mon instinct, celui qui s'était développé en Afghanistan.

« Evidemment. Voici celui que vous avez choisi Monsieur. Un très bon choix si je puis me permettre. Je suis, par ailleurs, son tuteur. Et j'avoue avoir beaucoup travaillé avec le numéro 221.

- C'est ce que l'on m'a dit. Il sera parfait. »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il se mit à me fixer. Longuement. Faisant courir ses yeux sur l'intégralité de mon corps. Puis il me gratifia d'un sourire, reportant son attention sur Sebastian.

« Voyez-vous j'ai un petit frère extrêmement capricieux. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il ne supporte pas. Tellement que ne pourrais en dresser une liste sans qu'elle ne traverse Londres de part en part.

- Beaucoup de jeunes sont ainsi de nos jours.

- Oui j'en suis sûr. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis persuadé. Je connais la chose qu'il déteste certainement le plus en ce monde. »

La phrase de Mycroft jeta un silence sur le salon. Sebastian ne semblait pas vraiment agir, peut-être n'avait-il pas vraiment compris. Il semblait respirer plus vite, et il triturait ses mains. Sébastian était nerveux. Lui d'habitude si froid et imperturbable. Puis prenant conscience de l'absence de bruit dans la pièce il reprit :

« Je me disais bien que son nom m'évoquait quelque chose.

- Je n'en doute pas, mon cher frère adore jouer lorsqu'il s'ennuie. Surtout avec la presse.

- Il est membre de la police si je ne m'abuse.

- Pas exactement. C'est une sorte … d'indépendant. »

Mycroft éclata d'un rire sonore. Cet homme me semblant d'autant plus mauvais. Même si je ne le mettais pas au même rang que Sebastian. Pour l'instant ce qui m'importait, c'était ce Sherlock. Un homme, riche, opposé à l'esclavagisme si j'avais bien cerné les paroles de Mycroft. Voilà une chose à laquelle je ne me serais pas attendu. Ma curiosité piquée à vif, j'avoue avoir repris espoir.

« Et donc pourquoi lui offrir un esclave ? Surtout un comme le Numéro 221.

- Pour qu'il réagisse. »

Sebastian ne sembla pas comprendre à nouveau. Moi non plus je l'avoue, je ne suivais plus le raisonnement. La famille Holmes me semblait bien étrange. Il me manquait un élément. Peut-être cela s'éclaircira lors de ma rencontre avec le fameux Sherlock.

Sebastian fit alors quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendis pas. Il se leva, et l'air réellement perplexe il fixa Mycroft.

« Monsieur Holmes, l'entreprise dans laquelle je travaille n'est jamais venu interférer dans vos affaires. J'espère donc que la vôtre fera de même ! »

Mycroft, toujours assis, sourit. Puis il se leva, lentement, comme s'il voulait donner à son redressement un air théâtral. Surplombant légèrement Sebastian en taille, Mycroft s'approcha de lui, l'air amusé. Une fois assez proche de lui, pour lui faire comprendre qui était supérieur dans cette pièce, il rehaussa légèrement les épaules.

« Soyez assurer que jamais je n'oserais agir contre vos affaires. Ceci n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je suis un honnête homme, et trop peu intelligent pour manipuler ou détruire quoique ce soit. »

Nous y voilà. Mycroft était donc vraiment redoutable. Et Sebastian ne l'avait pas remarqué, puisqu'il sourit de nouveau, et serra la main de son interlocuteur. Mon tuteur venait de commettre une grossière erreur.

« Heureux d'entendre cela, bien que je n'en doutais pas réellement. Prenez sois de ce cher Numéro 221. J'ai mis du temps à le dresser.

- Evidemment. »

Le sourire de Mycroft tiqua, de manière imperceptible certes, mais tout de même. Et si tout n'étais pas encore clair dans mon esprit, je voyais quelque chose se dessiner. Rien de bon, trop dangereux pour être réalisable.

Confiant les papiers nécessaires à ma possession, et après encore quelques politesses, nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau dans l'entrée. Sebastian était sorti et commençait à s'éloigner, lorsque Mycroft, trépignant se positionna sur le perron de la maison.

« Monsieur Sebastian, n'avait aucune crainte à mon encontre, je vous l'ai dit. Par contre Sherlock a toujours était du genre indiscipliné. »

Sebastian se retourna, les poings serrés. Mycroft était rayonnant, comme un enfant devant un sapin de Noël. Je pensais réellement que Sebastian allait revenir pour me récupérer, ou au moins, demander des explications à cette déclaration. Mais il ne fit rien. Il s'en alla.

Mycroft se concentra de nouveau sur moi.

« Bien, 221, mon frère ne devrait plus tarder. En attendant mon Majordome va vous expliquer certaines choses. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Nous avons effectué le tour complet de la propriété, si grande que l'après-midi passa, et que le soir se fit.

« Pour le reste se sera à Monsieur Holmes, votre Maitre, de vous expliquer le détail de vos occupations. Du moins s'il se remet de votre rencontre »

La dernière phrase avait pour but de me faire rire me sembla t'il. Mais je n'en avais pas envie. J'allais lui demander des explications sur le comportement de Mycroft, mais un violent bruit retentit dans l'ensemble de la demeure. Un bruit que je connaissais trop bien. Un bruit de tire. C'est aussi rapidement que je pus que je retrouvai la provenance du tire. Un autre salon, beaucoup plus petit, et bien plus en désordre.

Un grand homme aux cheveux noirs tenait, braqué sur Mycroft, une arme. Ne laissant parler que ma curiosité, je m'élançais devant Mycroft pour interposer mon corps entre lui et l'arme. Il me fallait des réponses, et seul lui serait en mesure de me les donner. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, pour l'instant, que de le protéger.

Mais au moment où Mycroft se mit à rire, je compris. L'homme en face de moi, au vue de sa posture et de son apparence était également un Holmes. Et cette fois c'était lui.

Sherlock Holmes.

Il continua à braquer l'arme sur moi.

« Pour toi la mort serait trop douce. Ce n'est pas intéressant.»

Lorsque sa voix résonna dans la salle et dans ma tête, je me suis promis quelque chose de déterminant. Cette homme avait compris, et avait osé le dire à haute voix. Ce que tout le monde taisait ou ignorait, lui le déclarait naturellement, d'une voix neutre. En un instant il avait compris, et pire que ça : il l'avait prononcé.

Je me suis promis, à moi-même, que cet homme ne périrait pas tant que je serais toujours vivant. Non il avait quelque chose de trop important en lui.

_*Dreams come true*_

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre ! **

**Sachez que je recherche toujours un premier lecteur, ou une première lectrice, pour travailler avec moi sur l'écriture de cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à venir participer en m'envoyant un petit message.**

**Je vous embrasse fort 3**

**M.N.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tadaaaa ! Voici le chapitre 3, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Je tiens à remercier A et sama-66 pour leur review, merci d'être si enthousiastes ! Mais aussi merci à double28 pour son follow. J'espère combler certaines de vos attentes dans ce chapitre. **

**Et puis il faut saluer le travail de Paprika de Bdx qui me fait l'honneur de me lire en avant-première, de me corriger et de partager ses idées avec moi ! Je tiens à personnellement te remercier pour tout cela. J'espère que notre coopération saura améliorer la qualité de l'histoire, et la rendre très agréable à lire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : Un cadeau gênant

Il était là devant moi. Ses yeux couleurs de glace semblaient m'analyser. Plus profondément encore, que le regard de Mycroft. Alors voilà la personne à qui appartenait le nom gravé sur mes chaines. Il était grand, et pourtant si mince. De son apparence, j'aurais dit qu'il était fragile. Mais sa voix et son regard démentaient. Les Holmes étaient donc tous fait de la même manière. Ces hommes étaient faits pour leur statut, ils étaient nés pour dominer.

Ma concentration revint sur le canon de l'arme. Le doigt toujours sur la gâchette, Sherlock restait de marbre. Je ne parvenais pas à discerner s'il me visait, ou s'il visait toujours son frère à travers moi. Son bras ne tremblait pas, il semblait calme. Mais j'imaginais une certaine rage bouillir au creux de lui-même. Personne ne pouvait être aussi calme, une arme à la main. Et puis le coup partit, sans prévenir. Par réflexe je désarmai Sherlock, lui arrachant le pistolet. Cette fois c'est moi qui le tenais en joug.

« 221, je vous prie de poser cette arme. »

En prononçant ces mots Mycroft avait posé une main sur mon épaule. Hélas pour lui il venait de toucher certainement le seul point faible que je possédais. Mon épaule meurtrie par la guerre. Au moment même où sa main avait touché mon épaule et que ses doigts d'étaient posés sur ma cicatrice, je me retournais pour l'immobiliser contre moi. Et l'arme vint se poser sur sa tempe. Il fut surpris, à tel point que sa respiration s'était stoppée. Puis elle avait repris de manière saccadé lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur son jeune frère.

« Hum, Sherlock.

- Et bien mon cher frère, ta mauvaise surprise se retourne contre toi. »

Sherlock jubilait. Voir son frère une arme sur la tempe semblait distrayant pour lui.

Revenant complètement à moi, et remarquant la situation, je sursautais. Que devais-je faire ? J'étais en position de force, je pouvais partir, retrouver ma liberté. Retourner auprès de celle qui m'attendait depuis tellement longtemps maintenant. Pourtant je n'en avais pas envie, du moins pas autant que j'aurais dû. Le sentiment naissant en moi m'était complètement étranger.

J'étais comme hypnotisé par les yeux de mon propriétaire. Non en fait c'était sa silhouette toute entière qui me fascinait. Il était si grand et si mince, sa peau d'un blanc pur, son costume qui semblait avoir été cousu sur lui, et puis ses yeux … Ses yeux semblait voir autre chose, plus loin, plus profond.

« Malgré que la situation a l'air tout à fait plaisante à mes yeux, je vous demanderai de relâcher mon frère Monsieur. »

Monsieur. Cet homme s'était adressé à moi en m'appelant Monsieur. Sous la surprise de cette appellation je relâchais son frère, et je posais l'arme sur une petite table non loin de là.

D'un geste assuré et des plus gracieux, Sherlock m'indiqua un fauteuil où m'asseoir.

« Maintenant Mycroft je te pris de sortir de chez moi. Et de ne plus y revenir tant que tu n'y seras pas invité.

- Sherlock …

- Non Mycroft. Cet homme est à moi maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Alors je vais m'en occuper. Maintenant toi et ton Majordome sortez. »

Mycroft ne rajouta rien et tourna les talons. Je me retrouvais seul avec Sherlock. Ce dernier rejoint un autre fauteuil et s'y installa comme il avait certainement l'habitude de le faire tous les jours. Après un moment la porte, certainement celle de l'entrée, claqua. Et je pu voir le changement d'attitude de l'homme en face de moi. Ses épaules se détendirent, et ses doigts se firent moins crispés.

C'est alors qu'il commença à m'observer … à m'analyser. Une foule de question se bousculait dans ma tête, raisonnant en canon. J'avais vraiment envie de le questionner. Cet homme était si intrigant, si peu comme les autres. Pourtant c'est lui qui commença l'interrogatoire.

« Votre nom ?

- 221, Monsieur.

- Je me fous de votre matricule, tout le monde peut le deviner en jetant juste un regard sur vos bracelets et votre collier. »

Il avait craché ces derniers mots, et à mesure qu'il parlait de mes chaines, il les désignait d'un geste de la main. Un homme fascinant.

« Je vous demande le nom que vous portiez avant que vous tombiez entre les mains du réseau de Moriarty.

- John Watson, Monsieur. »

Je répondais immédiatement, automatiquement. Je me surpris moi-même à l'entente de mon nom à voix haute. En fait cela m'étonnait d'autant plus que je m'en souvienne encore. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que l'armée m'avait congédiée et que Sébastian m'avait trouvé. Presque 5 ans. Depuis lors jamais personne ne m'avait nommé. Même dans mon esprit je n'étais qu'un numéro.

Me souvenir de mon nom avait un goût tout particulier, une sensation agréable.

Sherlock continuait de m'observer dans le silence le plus total. Devant ses yeux une multitude de questions semblait défiler. Et apparemment il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas avoir de réponses à ses questions. Il croisa es doigts, et s'assit un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi John. »

C'était donc ça. Il m'observait tentant de savoir quelle utilité me donner. Pourtant dans une aussi grande maison, l'entretien ne devait pas manquer. Si c'était pour ne pas retourner auprès de Sébastian, j'étais prêt à tout faire, tout subir. Par ailleurs Sherlock ne me semblait pas du même acabit que mon tuteur. Mais la question était de savoir quel serait son comportement.

Sherlock ne disait plus rien, et ne semblait pas prêt à dire quoique ce soit. Devais-je rompre le silence ou, au contraire, me faire le plus discret possible. Rien dans le comportement de mon interlocuteur ne me donnait de réponse. J'optais donc pour la seconde option.

Les minutes s'étirèrent, mais le temps passa malgré tout. Sans qu'aucun de nous n'eut prononcé un mot. Les regards se croisèrent parfois, faisant parcourir un frisson le long de mon échine. Puis nos yeux se séparaient, se concentrant sur autre chose.

Par la fenêtre on pouvait observer que la nuit été déjà bien passé. Et alors que le calme régnait, un bruit retentit, et fit se dresser Sherlock sur ses deux longues jambes. Il quitta la pièce précipitamment, me laissant seul ébahi par la vitesse à laquelle je fus abandonné dans ce salon.

Salon que je n'avais pas encore vraiment détaillé jusque-là. Mais dans ma situation je m'accordais le droit d'observer longuement tout ce qui m'entourait. Il était confortable, moins superficiel que le plus grand. Le canapé et les deux fauteuils étaient dépareillés. Des tapis ornaient le sol, et les murs étaient … dans un étrange mauvais état. J'avais même remarquais, à mon grand étonnement, des trous dans le mur qui se trouvait en face du canapé. L'idée que ce soit des stigmates dû à des balles me fit froid dans le dos. En quelle occasion pouvait-on tirer ainsi dans un mur ? Par excès de rage certainement, bien que le calme glacial de mon maitre m'empêchait de l'imaginer dans une telle colère. Enfin mes yeux se posèrent sur la cheminée qui croulait, comme les autres meubles, sous une quantité d'objet divers, de livres et de feuillet. Mais mon attention fut surtout attirée par le crâne. Un crâne humain, là, posé paresseusement sur la cheminée. Son regard vide, au lieu de me rebutait, m'amusait. Je ne sais pourquoi l'image de Sherlock parlant sans discontinuer à ce crâne m'est apparue, et un mince rire m'échappa. Je décidais de me lever pour aller prendre dans mes mains, ce crâne d'apparence humaine. Cependant mon geste fut bien vite découvert.

« Si Sherlock vous voit toucher à son seul confident, je ne pense pas qu'il vous pardonnera. »

La menace était claire. Pourtant mon rire augmenta à la mention du mot 'confident'. Mon rire empli la salle, sans que je ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Cependant quand j'aperçu Sherlock postait derrière ce nouvel inconnu, je me sentis tout de suite gêné. J'entrepris immédiatement de poser doucement le crâne sur son piédestal.

« Je suis désolée Monsieur, je ne pensais pas à mal.

- Et bien Sherlock c'est la première fois que je ne te vois pas aboyer lorsqu'un inconnu touche à ce crâne. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de rentrer dans le salon, et de s'approcher de moi. Il s'accouda à la cheminée, et faisait passer son regard du crâne à moi, puis de moi au crâne. A nouveau je ne savais ni quoi faire ni comment me tenir. Je crois même avoir senti mes joues rosirent sous l'intensité du regard de Sherlock, léger rougissement qui s'accrue lorsque ce dernier décida de m'adresser un sourire presque imperceptible.

Puis il se détourna subitement, comme s'il venait de se souvenir qu'une autre personne que nous était présente dans la pièce.

« John je te présente Monsieur Lestrade, chef de police de la ville.

- J'ai le droit à du Monsieur maintenant ? »

Tout un soulevant un sourcil rieur, il s'avança vers moi et me tendit la main. Je m'empressai de la saisir et d'incliner poliment la tête. Sherlock jugea la situation, tout en assimilant la remarque de Lestrade qui, je l'avais remarqué, lui avait arraché une légère mou. De celle que font les enfants.

« Lestrade est un ami de mon frère. Et il est également la personne qui me permet d'exercer ma profession.

- Je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire que Mycroft a des amis, mais je suis certainement ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. »

Le dénommé Lestrade était un homme amusant. Il ne cessé de lancer de drôles de remarques, tout en nous regardant avec des yeux brillant de vie. Pourtant dans sa remarque sur Mycroft, il m'a semblait voir autre chose. Une légère pointe de déception, peut-être même de tristesse. Mais tout cela passa très vite lorsque Sherlock entreprit de lui raconter sa mésaventure avec son frère, et la conséquence à tout cela : moi.

Lestrade ne parut qu'à moitié surpris. Son visage arborait un mélange de sentiments quelque peu étrange. Entre l'amusement et l'étonnement. Comme si cela ne l'étonnait pas de la part de Mycroft, mais qu'au fond cela le décevait.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise Sherlock, garde le.

- Tu connais ma position là-dessus.

- Mais je vois aussi comment tu le regarde. »

Quelle révélation ! Les regards ont convergé vers moi. Lestrade arborait toujours un sourire éclatant. Sherlock portait à nouveau son masque sans expression. Il retourna dans son fauteuil et joint les mains, comme pour une prière silencieuse.

« Un membre du Groupe de Contestation possédant un esclave ? Tu sais que j'aime faire couler l'encre des journaux, mais n'est-ce pas un peu trop ? Mon opinion sera vide de tout fondement …

- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de qui t'écoute et de ce que tout le monde pense de toi ? Sherlock … ton nom est déjà gravé sur ses chaines. Tu connais bien la signification d'une telle gravure.

- Oui 'Du moment qu'un nom est gravé, le destin tout entier est lié'. Merci je connais l'adage. Ridicule d'ailleurs. Je devrais avoir le droit de rendre lui rendre sa liberté !

- Je le sais. »

Silence. Encore. J'eux l'impression d'être de trop. En fait j'étais clairement une gêne dans la vie de Sherlock Holmes. Cette constatation me faisait mal. En fait je connaissais la solution au problème, mais au moment où j'allais à mon tour me prononcer, Sherlock bondit de son fauteuil.

« Et pourquoi ne pas détruire les bracelets !

- Sherlock veux-tu prendre le risque qu'une tierce personne te vois faire retirer les chaines de ton esclave ? Ta vie sera finie, et ton opinion n'aura vraiment plus aucune valeur, puisque tu seras en prison ! Si ce n'est pire.

- Voilà pourquoi je déteste la curiosité malsaine de l'homme !

- Il faut préciser que le témoin d'un tel acte et généreusement remercié. Ce n'est pas de la curiosité Sherlock, c'est de la cupidité. »

Ils avaient écartés toutes les options. Sauf une qui, à moi, me semblait évidente. Mais personne n'osait. Même si rien n'était prononcé à haute voix, je savais qu'ils y pensaient. Obligatoirement. Alors je m'avançai, et c'est moi qui prononçai la sentence. Irrévocable.

« Il suffit de supprimer la gêne. »

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ait donné envie de lire la suite.**

**Je vous souhaite Bonne Continuation !**

**M.N.**


End file.
